


take me higher than i've ever been

by buckybunnyteeth



Series: Flashvibe week(s) 2k16 [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Barry, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, fvsummer2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just a stupid magazine,” He says under his breath as he unlocks the door and goes in, “just a stupid magazine that you bought at the stupid supermarket because it stupidly made you feel insecure in your relationship.”</p><p>He puts everything away, slaps said magazine down on the table and only looks at it out of the corner of his eye. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Trouble in Paradise! Is your lover only focusing on your needs instead of their own? Maybe they aren’t attracted to you! More on page 59.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Flashvibe Summer Day 6; Smut day</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me higher than i've ever been

“Sex is an emotion in motion.”  
― Mae West

“It’s just stupid.” Cisco says to himself as he climbs the stairs to his apartment, shopping bags hanging from each wrist.

He tries to ignore his own irrational thoughts.

It doesn’t work.

“It’s just a stupid magazine,” He says under his breath as he unlocks the door and goes in, “just a stupid magazine that you bought at the stupid supermarket because it stupidly made you feel insecure in your relationship.”

He puts everything away, slaps said magazine down on the table and only looks at it out of the corner of his eye. 

_Trouble in Paradise! Is your lover only focusing on your needs instead of their own? Maybe they aren’t attracted to you! More on page 59._

And there it was in bright red font. All of Cisco’s insecurities (or at least all his recent ones) in bright red letters across a freaking picture of Taylor Swift. Never has he hated a magazine with this much intensity.

Because, well, Barry is the very definition of an attentive lover. He often prefers to focus on Cisco’s pleasure and completely ignore his own. He’s done the math and Cisco is sure that in the year they have been together the orgasm ratio between them is 2:1. For every two of Cisco’s orgasms Barry has only had one. 

And Cisco loves it. Well not that Barry may be giving up his own pleasure to satisfy him, but that Barry actually wants to be so attentive to him, wants to wring him out and exhaust him into a satisfied pile of goo. It’s amazing. He loves it. 

But Cisco will always on some level be the tiny nerd he was in high school. The little boy who only got asked out as a joke. The kid who thought that no one was ever going to see something in him that would make them want to love him. And that kid is sitting at the back of his mind right now telling him that Barry has been having pity sex with him for a year.

It’s not logical. Barry is a good guy who would do anything for his friends, but he’s not so completely unselfish that he would date Cisco. Who does that?

Self-sacrificing heroes, the little Cisco says.

“Ah!” he says aloud, “Irrational thought! Irrational unscientific thought, shoo!”

He picks up the magazine and reads the article anyway.

Two hours and three beers later he sits down and has a serious think. Though his thoughts may be irrational, and his fears about his relationship with Barry are stupid, they are coming from what may be a very rational place.

He might not be satisfying Barry in the bedroom.

They’re not exactly on the same level in that department. Since Barry was super stamina for running it is transferred to other areas. He has a hair trigger and a small refractory period, but more often than not he only lets Cisco take care of him once a … session? Sex session? What’s the term?

But whatever. Barry doesn’t get his rocks off as much as he could.

And that’s not all Cisco’s fault. Because usually by that time Cisco is too busy rebooting his brain from a very nice orgasm and is half way to sleep by the time Barry is ready to go again. 

That doesn’t mean Barry isn’t attracted to him. It doesn’t mean their relationship is in danger. It just means Cisco needs reinforcements in the bedroom.

With that slightly tipsy thought he stumbles over to his laptop and goes shopping.

...

When it arrives two weeks later, Cisco is fixing his sink while Barry looks on. Barry gets the door, signs for the parcel, and when he asks what it is Cisco shrugs and says ‘you can open it’.

When Barry doesn’t say anything Cisco looks up. He has never seen Barry’s face so red in all the years they’ve known each other.

“What is-oh crap,” Cisco says as he realizes what it must be, “Oh. Crap.”

Barry picks the dildo up with trembling hands and holds it up. The apartment is so quiet. There is no silence like unexpected dildo silence. 

“Wha…” Barry starts and then clears his throat and looks down at Cisco with big worried eyes, “Have I not been-am I not, enough?”

“No!” Cisco jumps up, ignoring the grease on his hands, “I mean yes! I mean- I got it for you!”

Barry’s face goes impossibly redder.

“For … me?”

Cisco nods, wince still firmly on his face.

“…Why?”

“Um,” Cisco twists his hands in his shirt and steps closer to Barry as if he was afraid to be overheard, even though they’re alone, “I’ve noticed that when we uh … get horizontal you maybe don’t enjoy it as much as I do.”

Barry’s face looks stricken and awkward at the same time.

“Of course I do!” Barry exclaims dropping the toy to cup Cisco’s face, “I love what we do together. I don’t know what I did to make you think otherwise-”

“It’s not that, bear,” Cisco cuts him off with a small smile, hooking his fingers into Barry’s belt loops to occupy his nervous hands, “I just … I feel like you focus on me so much. On making me feel good, and that you sometimes forget that you should be feeling that way too.”

“Making you feel good does make me feel good.”

Cisco’s smile widens.

“Yeah, but you have insane levels of stamina and a refractory period of two minutes. And some nights you don’t even come, Bear.”

Barry blushes but doesn’t deny it. 

“I just … I just want you to feel as good as I feel,” he raises an eyebrow as a thought crosses his mind, and he picks up the sex toy,“You know I've always wanted to test how far that refractory period of yours stretches.”

Barry ‘meeps’ and Cisco can't help but laugh at him.

“Seriously, Bear, I just want you to ‘be all you can be’ when were together. We don’t even have to use this thing, it was a drunk buy so I won’t be crushed if you want me to throw it in a drawer and never look at it again.”

Barry looks at the dildo for a long considering moment before says, in a very quiet voice;

“I want to try it.”

Cisco’s pants sudden feel a size of two too small.

“O-oh, okay sure-”

His heart stops when Barry steps back and begins peeling off his clothes.

“-Now?! You wanna try it now.”

Barry shrugs, confident and slightly smarmy face back. The face he uses right before he challenges Cisco to an eating contest he knows he’s going to win.

“Yeah,” he says, voice already dropping close to something with more gravel, “Now.”

“But I’m-” Cisco gestures down to the grease stained shirt and tool belt.

“Yeah, Its kind of been doing it for me all afternoon,” Barry shrugs, “I was going to use my best ‘hosewife and the plumber’ porn line on you, but we kind of got sidetracked.”

Cisco feels an answering wicked smile spread across his face.

“What would the line have sounded like?”

Barry smiles, and then sidles up close to Cisco, making his eyes big and his voice smooth with want.

“Oh you saved my day, Mr Ramon,” he all but moans and his fingers trail down Cisco’s clothed stomach, “But I don’t have enough money to pay you … can you think of anything else you want from me?”

Cisco gulps and then answers, in a real life rude plumber voice;

“Lady, you stop shoving pizza slices down your drain and we’ll be square.”

The sensual moment is promptly ruined, and Barry throws his head back to let out big breathless laughter. It’s even more attractive than any porn voice Barry could possibly do.

...

“J-jesus,” Barry pants into the bedspread, body undulating between tense and lax as shocks go through him from the toy, “Mother of- ah!”

Cisco laughs and trails his free hand down Barry’s back to rest on the small of his back. Barry shivers at the feeling and Cisco rewards the motion by turning up the power setting on the toy.

Barry jolts up on the bed, head falling down between his shoulders as he lets out a long, loud moan.

Cisco is in heaven.

They’d stumbled into bed and Cisco made Barry come twice, once with his mouth and then another time with the toy. Barry had quickly taken to the toy, had wriggled and writhed as its unexpected power practically shocked the orgasm out of him. And then when he was done and bones less and expecting Cisco to take it out and see to his own obvious needs, he had instead cranked up the power, shocking Barry instantly into another bout of arousal.

It was amazing. And it wasn’t just a turn on it was amazing scientifically. With the right stimulation, Barry’s already short refractory period could be halved, maybe even shortened to less than that with added stimulation-

“Why- Christ!- why do you have science face right now?”

“I was just thinking Caitlin would be very interested in this,” Cisco hummed, “Maybe I should film this, for science.”

“Fuck you,” Barry laughs, and then his grin falls away as another pulse shoots through him, his face presses back down into the bedspread, “Fuck!”

Cisco laughs again and leans down to mouth at the side of Barry’s neck. Barry shudders and lets out a surprising mewing noise. 

Cisco takes note of that. For science, of course.

“Cisco,” Barry pants, hand reaching back to try and push the toy in further, his hips moving restlessly against the bed, “Jesus christ! Please, please I can’t-“

“Shhh. I got you.”

Cisco bites softly at the spot on Barry’s neck just below his ear and twist the toy sharply at the same time, and just like that it’s over. Barry tenses, lets out an amazing and loud moan, then goes limp against the bed.

As Barry moans quietly, Cisco kisses the side of his face tenderly and turns the vibrator down to its lowest setting.

“Think you got one more in you, bear?”

Barry moans, both turned on and exhausted.

“Ugh,” he says and turns his bleary eyes up to meet Cisco’s, “I- not with the toy.”

“Do you want to stop?”

Barry’s hand trails up Cisco’s thigh to grip him through his briefs.

“Not. With. The. Toy.”

Cisco feels his face heat. He had completely forgotten about that. He nods, too keyed up to answer, and Barry grins cheekily up at him until Cisco slips the toy out.

“That feels weird,” he whines, so blissed out he can’t keep internal thoughts in anymore. It's adorable.

“O-kay,” Cisco says with an excited shake to his voice, “How do you want to do this?”

“Don’t wanna move,” Barry slurs, but his eyes are bright and aware and tracking Cisco’s movements with heavy intensity, “Take your clothes off.”

“Wow, fucked out Barry is pretty demanding.”

“You love it.”

“I do. Should keep you like this all the time.”

Barry shivers and says a very quiet, “Okay.”

Something very intense zips up Cisco’s spine and he suddenly can’t get out of his clothes fast enough.

He manoeuvres himself above Barry and slips a pillow under Barry’s hips, ignoring the considerable wet spot. He leans down close and runs his tongue around the shell of one of Barry’s ears because, well, oral fixation.

“Tell me if it too much and you need me to stop, okay?”

Barry reaches back to clutch Cisco’s neck, letting out a sound very close to a growl.

“Stop talking and fuck me.”

Cisco takes a moment to be shocked at how demanding 'three orgasm Barry' is, before his own need takes over and he slips inside Barry smoothly.

“Christ.” he curses.

“Mmmm.” Barry moans happily 

He plasters himself against Barry’s back and sets a quick, hard pace. His mouth latches onto Barry’s neck and sucks love bites that will disappear by tomorrow.

“Yeah,” Barry sigh moans and moves his hips back to meet Cisco’s thrusts, “God-yeah.”

“Better than a toy?” Cisco laughs breathlessly as they writhe together.

“Yeah,” he moans, he grips Cisco’s hand and pulls his under his body, “Yeah-just like that-oh.”

“Hmmm, you’re so loose and relaxed,” Cisco whispers to him, feeling the pressure build in his stomach, he won't last much longer, “Could almost have both, me and the toy. At the same time.”

Barry jolts and a startled moan jumps up out of his throat. Cisco feels a wicked smile spread across his face.

“You like that idea, bear?” he presses his face down next to Barry’s, “Being stretched around two cocks? Being so full you don’t know what to do while I fuck you?”

Barry jolts again, breath speeding up as his hips move faster.

“I’m, Cisco, I’m-!”

“Come on, Bear, give it to me.”

Barry’s breathing speeds up until his body goes ridged and his face goes slack in a silent scream of pleasure. He pants heavily as he comes down from his high, and as soon as a little bit of reality comes back into his mind he clutches at Cisco’s face and draws him into a searing kiss. Which promptly breaks any resistance Cisco had and he comes with an exhausted full body shudder and collapses down onto Barry’s back.

“ _Dios_ ,” he pants as he untangles himself from the completely limp Barry, “That was so good I think I felt my IQ go down a few points.”

Barry lets out a small noise that was probably meant to be a laugh.

Cisco lays a sweet kiss on his cheek, not on his face, and moves to get up.

“I’ll go get you a glass of water and then-”

Barry’s hand shoots out and stops him from getting up.

“No,” he drawls sleepily, “Don’t … Please stay here. Just … for a while.”

Four orgasm Barry is clingy. Cisco grins and he knows he looks love struck.

He lies back down, ignoring how gross the sheets are, and pulls Barry in to lie against his chest. Barry leans into him with a sigh, completely naked both physically and emotionally. Its adorable.

“I wonder what five orgasm Barry is like.”

“He’s probably in a sex coma,” Barry mumbles against his chest.

“Don’t want to risk it?”

“…maybe after dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad because the other day 6 one i did was cheating so here is smut. i really had to force myself because it usually takes me weeks to work up to porn but what do you know. tell me what you think, did you like it did i offend you and your ancestors let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit; this is my 30th fic on thia psude yay!!!!


End file.
